


Marathon Gaming

by Ozymanreis



Series: 30 Day Sheriarty Challenge [7]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Based on an actual Civ game I played once, Established Relationship, Fluff, Games, M/M, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2016-12-30
Packaged: 2018-09-13 08:56:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9115990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozymanreis/pseuds/Ozymanreis
Summary: Sherlock Holmes imagines Genghis Khan would've done well in space.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Day 9: Games
> 
> Day 8 was Unsent/Unread, and I did a video, which is [ here ](http://sincerelyjimlock.tumblr.com/post/147647987708/day-8-unsentunread-fanvid-to-the-arctic)

“Do you ever shut off?” Jim asks from behind his computer screen, Sherlock staring longingly at his cork board.

“Taking down your web requires some thought.” Sherlock rubs under his chin. He turns around, looking at him suspiciously, “Do _you_ ever shut off?”

“Joke’s on you, darling, I’m not working.” Jim swivels his mouse around, clicking a few times, “I’m playing a game.”

“Surprising.” Sherlock mutters, walking over to sit beside Jim, “What exactly is this? Risk?”

“Sort of.” Jim hums, moving a few warrior avatars around, “It’s called Civilization V. The goal is to make a lasting civilization, by either being the first to space, or to conquer via diplomacy, culture, or outright military domination.”

“How is _this_ not work?” Sherlock huffs, “It’s your job, but… with points.”

“And interesting leaders with special powers.” Jim points out, “I’m playing Pocatello right now.”

“Why?”

“Because he’s best at defending.” Jim grins, “See? Hardly my work.”

“How do you plan to win?” Sherlock asks, perplexed.

“Diplomacy, most likely. Or cultural, if I get there first accidentally.”

Sherlock pauses, watching a few turns go by, “I want to play.”

“Then set it up on John’s computer.”

“Fine.”

 

* * *

 

“Alright sweet, it’s 3:00am, I’m going to bed.”

“Mhm.” Sherlock grunts from behind his screen, eyeballs glued to the raging battle before him.

“Genghis Khan, huh?” Jim pats Sherlock’s shoulder, “I should tell you, it’s quite difficult to win by combat alone.”

“Genghis Khan was the greatest military leader in the history of Earth.” Sherlock says, incensed, “He took over all of Asia, and would’ve taken over all of Europe as well, if-“

“Relax, darling.” Jim kisses his temple, “Yes, dying of old age is how a lot of the Civ leaders went, you should consider checking them all out. But do try not to stay up all night?”

“Yes, yes.” Sherlock nods hastily, fighting back Ottoman forces.

“Night my love.” Jim heads to Sherlock’s bedroom.

“Night.”

 

* * *

 

Jim wakes up around noon. A quick feel of the other side of the bed tells him he’s alone. Had he slept too long? Checking his phone, he doesn’t think… _Oh_. Right. He shuts his eyes again, and sure enough, he hears a soft, but distinct clicking from the living room.

He throws on one of Sherlock’s dressing gowns, then wanders out, hoping they are still alone in the flat.

Sherlock is sitting in the exact spot Jim left him, screen filled with Sherlock’s troops. “I see you didn’t take my advice…” Jim murmurs, walking past to the kitchen to start the coffee maker.

“Only the weak give up before the battle is over.”

“Mm.” Jim agrees, shoveling grounds into the filter, “Are you at least winning?”

“Points-wise, yes. I have many of the world wonders, and most of my enemies have been pushed to the ends of the globe.”

Jim blinks, popping his head out of the kitchen, “Err… shouldn’t you have already won?”

“Oh, yes, I did.” Sherlock states plainly, “Few hours back. Military domination, I took all of the Capitols.”

“Then why are you still playing?”

“I need to go to space.” Sherlock asserted, “The Mongolian Empire would do well up there, I imagine.”

“You only need to win once… never mind.” Jim shakes his head, “What do you want for breakfast?”

“Coffee, please.”


End file.
